marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Stark (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Isaac Stark (ancestor, deceased) Howard Stark, Sr. (grandfather, possibly deceased) Edward Stark (father, deceased) Howard Stark (uncle, deceased) Maria Stark (aunt, deceased) Arno Stark (cousin) Anthony Stark (adopted cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former head of Stark-Fujikawa North American operations | Education = High school graduate, incomplete business degree | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Long Island, New York | Creators = Al Hartley; Don Heck | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 68 | HistoryText = Early failures Morgan Stark was the cousin of Tony Stark through Tony's uncle Edward Stark. As Edward had given his share of the company to Howard in order to escape the rigors of business life, Morgan felt cheated out of the greater part of the Stark fortune. Hating Tony for his seeming good fortune, Morgan jumped at the chance of revenge when the Big M of the Maggia ordered him to use the Visio-Projector to drive his cousin insane as a way to pay off his gambling debts. Following this failure and other Maggia schemes, Morgan became a pawn in Mordecai Midas and Madame Masque's own scheme to seize Stark Indsutries. Years later, following attempts to wrest control of the industry for himself, Morgan seemingly died in a staged car accident as his would-be allies felt that he was overstepping his boundaries. Stockpile Morgan returned now disabled but equipped with a version of the neural net Tony once used, he created the high-tech mercenaries team known as Stockpile, made up of Joust, Sunstreak, Unicorn, Calico, and Brass who were controlled by Morgan himself. The team tried to seize control of the Armory. However, Iron Man and War Machine stopped the Stockpile, destroying Brass and causing traumatic sensory feedback on Morgan. Fearing death, Morgan linked with every suit currently stored in the armory and used them to destroy Iron Man, as War Machine was occupied getting Sunstreak and Joust to medical treatment, thus giving Unicorn time to escape. When Morgan was about to kill Iron Man, he chose to unmask him, revealing the younger Tony that the Avengers had only recently retrieved from an alternate timeline. This gave Tony enough time to override the link to the suits, setting them to self-destruct. Morgan seemingly died at the Helicon facility. Rebirth and Ultimo With the destruction of Onslaught and the return of the heroes from Counter-Earth, Morgan reappeared whole and healthy as the General Manager of Stark-Fujikawa, his survival unexplained. He later became involved in Miss Fujikawa's attempt to use Ultimo as a power source for a next-generation submarine. Morgan disappeared after this failure. Dark Reign and the Ultimo Virus While his cousin Tony was a fugitive, Morgan posed as him to assume control of Stark Solutions. Contracted by H.A.M.M.E.R., Stark Solutions commissioned the Human Engineering Life Laboratories who attempted to weaponize the giant android Ultimo. Discovering the android's natural state as a liquid, the labs were able to inject Ultimo into human subjects. Confronted by War Machine who was hunting down Ultimo fragments, Morgan imbibed the concoction to become the new Ultimo. However his personality was eventually subsumed by the Ultimo program, which then proceeded to try and convert Earth's plant-life into a synthetic entity like itself. It was neutralized thanks to the combined efforts of War Machine and a coerced Iron Patriot. Morgan was then ejected from the mass that became the Ultimosphere. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Iron Man writer Kurt Busiek had Morgan Stark resufrace in with the intention to eventually reveal that Midas had rescued him from the destruction of Helicon, so Morgan had become indebted to him. Editor Bobbie Chase was not interested in this story, so Morgan's return from the dead remaine unaddressed. }} | Trivia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/stockp.htm http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ultimoim.htm }} Category:Stark Family Category:Stark Industries members Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Millionaires